1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying audio/video (AV) data together with a markup document, and more particularly, to an information storage medium including a markup document and AV data so that the markup document and the AV data can be reproduced and displayed together in various ways in an interactive mode, a recording and a reproducing method, and a reproducing apparatus therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video discs (DVDs) (hereinafter, referred to as “interactive DVDs”) on which a markup document is recorded together with audio/video (hereinafter, referred to as AV data), have been initially developed for movie applications. However, the interactive DVDs have started to be widely used in the computer industry. The AV data recorded on the interactive DVDs can be reproduced in two ways: a video mode which is displayed identically as compared to a conventional DVD, and an interactive mode in which reproduced the AV data is displayed in a display window defined by a markup document. If the interactive mode is selected by a user, a viewer installed in a DVD reproducing apparatus displays the markup document recorded on an interactive DVD. The AV data selected by the user is displayed in the display window of the markup document. For example, when the AV data is a movie, the movie is run in the display window of the markup document, and various additional information including scenario, history, and actors' pictures related to the movie are displayed in the remaining part of a screen excluding the display window of the markup document. The additional information includes image files or text files.
However, until now, in the interactive mode, the AV data is based on a simple displaying method in which the AV data is displayed through the display window defined according to grammar of markup languages.